DP: Legend of the Black Dragon
by SoulWingx
Summary: Ash and his friends are invited by Cynthia to a new region called New Sinnoh where a mysterious man with a forbidden dragon Pokemon causes chaos. When Paul enters the scene, situation becomes much more complicated. Both rivals are united to save the entire world. ikarishipping. Minor PS, CS, QS, maybe ORS. Rated T for mention of death.
1. The beginning

Hi everyone. I am SoulWing150. I am new to fanfiction and this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. So please bear with me and I am sure I will improve with all your support. Ihope you will enjoy reading my first fanfic.

 **Declaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

During a late night, the forest appeared as if it was engulfed in darkness. There was complete silence except the rustling leaves and the gentle breeze. Anyone entering the forest would think that the forest had been uninhabited for decades. But to prove them wrong, there stood a mysterious building with a huge 'R' at the top. It was located deep inside the forest where no one can find it. The only source of light came through a window at the top floor. Beyond the window, Jessie, James and Meowth were standing before their boss Giovanni who was seated in his usual chair. His Persian was lying comfortably on his lap watching the trio with eager eyes.

"As I am disappointed with your failure in Sinnoh", Giovanni began, breaking the silence "Can I believe you three?"

"You can certainly believe us boss", Jessie responded.

"But how?" Giovanni asked leaning towards the trio.

"Because we are sure about our victory in New Sinnoh", James replied.

"Then what might be the cause for the failures in all your past missions?"

The trio went silent for a moment.

Finally Meowth came forward with his answer.

"Actually….the technical support from our scientists was poor…", Meowth stuttered "…a-and all their mechs were n-nothing but err…t-trash"

"Jessie, James and especially you Meowth", Giovanni said with a devilish smile. "Don't you know that I hate lame excuses."

He brushed his Persian's mane while it imitated its master's smile on seeing Meowth's face frozen with fear.

"Our past might have been devastated" Jessie interrupted. "But we need another chance to prove everyone what we are capable of."

"Yes boss. New Sinnoh is our only chance", James continued "And we will surely bring it under Team Rocket's control."

"Then off you go", Giovanni announced.

Jessie, James and Meowth bowed towards their boss as a sign of respect and walked outside.

"Honestly, do you really believe that these jokers will accomplish this mission?" a blonde girl in team Rocket outfit entered from a nearby room who was listening to their conversation asked.

"These good-for-nothings will never accomplish anything worthy even once in their life time." Giovanni replied.

"Then what is the point in sending them to New Sinnoh?", the girl asked with a confused look.

"Believe me, Vanessa. This is a part of my plan."Giovanni said still brushing his Persian.

"But what if they spoil our plan?"

"That's what I am expecting from them" Giovanni said with a smirk. "With their stupid activities they will reveal the presence of the evil syndicates working secretly in New Sinnoh."

"Well, that makes our job easier", Vanessa said with a smile.

"Anyway, we can't trust them with our heart and soul", Giovanni said, "So I want you to keep an eye on them"

"This is going to be interesting."

Jessie, James and Meowth boarded the helicopter which was waiting for them outside the headquarters. Soon the copter began to fly breaking through the gleaming rays of sunrise.

"Whew, I thought we were going to get fired", James wiped the sweat drops on his fore head.

"Yeah, I hope we managed well", Meowth sighed.

"If it wasn't you Meowth, the meeting could have been better", Jessie pointed out.

"Don't you know how scary boss looks when he is angry", Meowth protested.

"Yeah, I saw how your legs trembled with fear when you were speaking", James said while trying to hold back his laughter.

His laughter died out when he was slashed by Meowth's fury swipes.

"Hey, that hurts", James scowled.

"Stop mocking at me or else you will get more of my fury swipes"

 _Damn it, I thought no one noticed my legs._ Meowth thought.

"If we weren't interfered by that brat with Pikachu and his friends, we shouldn't have gone through such a disaster", Jessie said gritting her teeth.

"Don't worry about those twerps anymore. They might have went back home after the Sinnoh league", James assured her.

"Yeah, I am sure they won't be showing up anymore", Meowth said with his thumbs up.

"From now on, our life is going to change drastically", the trio shouted in chorus punching the air with their fist.

"Wo-Wobbufet"

"Mi-Mime"

The copter sped up towards their next destination i.e. _New Sinnoh._

As the problem was going on this way, Ash and his friends were in Twinleaf town, battling in Twinleaf tournament. Ash was busy facing an unknown trainer in the finals.

"Both the trainers are left with only one of their Pokemons. Now let the final round begin!" the referee announced.

"Come on out, Polywrath", the unknown trainer threw his pokeball in the air. A blue colored Pokémon with a black coil in its stomach appeared out of the ball.

"Alright. Let's do this Staraptor ", Ash sent out his raptor bird Pokemon. Pikachu stayed on his shoulder and watched the battle while Dawn, Brock and Barry were in the sidelines.

"Wow, Ash has reached the last part of the battle too bad the previous round ended in a tie", Dawn exclaimed while holding her penguin Pokémon in her hands.

"Yeah, but it should have been me instead of him if he hadn't beat me out of luck in the semi-finals", Barry said.

"But that didn't happen you know", Brock smiled,

"Hey, I'm going to fine you if you say that again", Barry said with an annoyed look.

"Hey guys the battle is about to begin", Dawn brought their attention back to the battle scene before them.

"Polywrath lets begin this using ice punch", Ash's opponent commanded his Pokemon to attack.

"Too bad his polywrath knows ice punch. It is really going to be a big problem. Staraptor dodge it and use aerial ace", Ash's Staraptor dodged the attack with ease and slammed into Polywrath with its high speed which sent it flying towards its trainer.

"Wow your Staraptor is super fast. But that's not gonna help you. Polywrath stand up and use hydro pump."

Polywrath launched its hydro pump which dealt great damage to Staraptor.

"Wow. That hydro pump weakened Staraptor a lot", Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, that definitely was a critical hit", Brock said.

 _Oh no, this is getting worse_ Ash thought

"Staraptor, use brave bird when you're ready"

"Counter using submission"

Both the pokemons collided with each other and caused a great explosion. When the smoke cleared, the two pokemons were barely able to stand.

"I can't believe how both the pokemons survived after such an impact", Barry exclaimed.

"Yeah, but this battle is going to end soon", Brock said.

"Hey, I think we can end this battle with a final move", Ash said to his opponent.

"I'm going to win this anyway. Polywrath, use ice punch",

"Staraptor, let's finish this battle with close combat."

Polywrath aimed its ice punch towards Staraptor. But Staraptor blocked it with one of its wings and began to hit Polywrath randomly with its wings and claws. Finally, Polywrath fell unconscious.

"Polywrath is unable to battle and the winner is Ash ketchum from Pallet town", the referee declared.

"Yeah, we did it Staraptor", Ash rejoiced.

"Star…Staraptor" ("I knew it")

"Pi….Pikachu" ("you were great buddy")

"Oh man, that lucky guy won", Barry whined.

"Won't you ever accept that Ash won due to his skills?", Dawn asked Barry.

"Hmm... That was definitely pure luck", Barry said thoughtfully.

Dawn and Brock sweat dropped.

They could see Ash rushing towards them after receiving his trophy.

"Hey Ash I'm glad you have won this", Dawn said with a smile.

"Yeah dude, your luck has saved you again", Barry said placing a hand on his shoulder. "But don't rely on it too much because I am gonna defeat you in our next battle."

"Hey, my success has nothing to do with luck", Ash said raising his brows. "Anyway I'll be waiting for our next battle."

"Don't mind him, Ash", Brock said with a chuckle. "He is just _jealous_ "

"Hey I guess someone is going to get fined", Barry said before glaring at Brock.

"Anyway guys without all of your support", Ash said "I couldn't have achieved it."

"Save some credits for yourself Ash because it's you who has put in all the efforts." They heard a familiar feminine voice

Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice to find a blonde woman with a long black dress walking towards them.

"Cynthia?", Ash shouted in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here"

"Yeah it's been so long since we met last time", Cynthia said with a smile.

Brock had hearts in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but suddenly his face grew weird when everyone realized that his Croagunk has poison jabbed him. Everyone sweat dropped.

"By the way Cynthia, did you happen to see Ash battle?", Dawn began. Her Piplup released himself from her hands to welcome Cynthia.

"Of course I did", Cynthia then noticed Barry and asked pointing towards him. "And who is this guy anyway?"

"I'm Barry, one of the greatest trainers and the future champion of Sinnoh", Barry said proudly.

"Then I will be expecting your challenge in future", Cynthia said calmly who was used to such exaggerated comments from youngsters.

"Huh? Why should I challenge you?", Barry asked with a confused look.

Everyone except Barry and Cynthia, fell down anime style.

"BARRY!", Dawn yelled. "Don't you know that you're talking to the _champion of Sinnoh_?"

"WHAT?", Barry shrieked with embarrassment. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier."

"Oh man, how come you didn't know about the current champion while you yourself wanted to become one", Ash said placing his palm on his forehead. "I knew that you were dumb but not that much dumb"

"Pi- Pika", Pikachu nodded agreeing with his trainer.

"Hey, cut it out", Barry scowled who still wasn't relieved from his embarrassment.

"Anyway Cynthia, did you come here to watch the tournament?", Brock asked to the Champion to distract himself from Barry's stupidity.

"Yes, but actually no. I came to see all of you", Cynthia said who managed to bring out a smile. "But the tournament has been a great fun too."

"Is there any problem?", Dawn asked with a worried look who noticed Cynthia's uneasiness.

"No nothing like that", Cynthia said while she noticed that a group of her fans were surrounding them, "Shall we move on this conversation to my house?"

"Yup, come on let's move on", Ash said cheerfully.

Everyone started to walk passing the exit except Dawn whose eyes wandered towards the people inside the stadium as if searching for someone.

 _Why hasn't he come here?_ Dawn thought.

Brock turned towards her who noticed her serious face.

"Dawn are you okay?", he asked her with a concerned look.

Dawn gasped as she came back to reality.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine", Dawn stuttered forcing out a smile. "No need to worry"

"Alright then, let's go", Brock smiled back at her and walked away

She nodded and began to walk faster to catch up with others with various thoughts flowing in her mind.

I think I can finish the first chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed my story and don't forget to review what you feel about this chapter. Either plus or minus, let me know your opinion. Finally, thank you for spending your time reading my story.


	2. The creepy house

Thank you readers for all the views, favorites and follows. Your motivation helped me to post this chapter. I know that you may not be able to find the plot of the story which I don't want to be revealed so soon (sweat drops). No need to worry as all secrets will be revealed one by one. Now let's go on with the story.

 **Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon and its characters.**

 **Chapter 2: The creepy house**

************* _**Last time**_ ***************

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine", Dawn stuttered forcing out a smile. "No need to worry"

"Alright then, let's go", Brock smiled back at her and walked away

She nodded and began to walk faster to catch up with others with various thoughts flowing in her mind.

*************** _**Now**_ ****************

Cynthia's house was just two streets away from the stadium. The house seemed larger than the rest of the houses in the town. Dawn was surprised to see the house they were standing before. She has seen it a lot of times but didn't know whom it belonged to as it has been locked for so many years.

"I never knew that you owned a house in Twinleaf town", Barry asked Cynthia. "Especially this _creepy_ house."

"What did you call it?", Cynthia asked with a confused look.

"Creepy house", Barry replied in a sinister tone. "That's what everyone calls it"

"Yeah. I also heard that ghosts are said to be roaming in this house", Dawn said thoughtfully.

Ash and Brock were bewildered at her statement.

"Well… do you mean this is a ghost house?", Ash asked with his brows raised.

"Oh, I can't believe people made such horrible stories about my house", Cynthia said with a laughter.

"Then what are we waiting for?", Brock said.

Cynthia then unlocked the door and led the way inside.

The house was indeed creepy with web of spinaraks covering the nook and corners. There was a huge, old chandelier hanging in the middle of the room which appeared as if it was ready to fall anytime. The furniture seemed too old and one of the chairs had a broken leg.

"The place has changed a lot since I left", Cynthia sighed.

"Yeah, but she never admits that this place is creepy", Ash whispered in Brock's ears so that Cynthia can't hear him.

"Yeah, I guess so", Brock said sheepishly.

"Come on. Please make yourself comfortable", Cynthia said pointing her hands towards a couch.

The four visitors occupied their seats on the couch.

"Wow I wondered how this place looked even in my childhood", Dawn said cheerfully. "But now I got to see it"

"Yeah, how come I never saw you while you stayed in my hometown", Barry said thoughtfully.

"Even if you saw her, you wouldn't have recognized her", Ash rolled his eyes.

"You're getting fined for that", Barry frowned.

"Because I never stayed in one place", Cynthia resumed the conversation. "I wander all over Sinnoh and have so many houses"

"You sure are rich", Barry exclaimed.

"It's just one of the benefits of being a champion", Cynthia chuckled. "You will understand if you become a champion"

"Whoa, did she just say that I can be a champion", Barry asked with wide eyes while his eyes sparkled.

"Yeah but she said only _' if '_ ", Brock said poking Barry's chest with his forefinger. Everyone broke out laughing. (Except Barry)

Barry who has become a raging Primape by now slammed his hand at the nearby wall only to find himself covered in dust as the dust started to fall from the ceiling.

"AAAACCCHHHOOOOOOO", He sneezed roughly as the dust entered his nostrils which made everyone laugh even more.

"Alright I don't want my guests to stay in a dirty place like this", Cynthia said who was the first one relieve from the laughter. "So relax a bit while I take my time cleaning up the mess"

 _She should have done that earlier._ Barry thought rolling his eyes.

"Hey Cynthia, do you mind if we join you?", Dawn asked who wasn't aware of the fact that she is talking about the impossible task.

Everyone except Cynthia stared at her in disbelief.

"That would be a _great_ help", Cynthia said who by now has figured out what was running in everyone's mind.

************* _**After five hours of**_ _ **great help**_ *************

"DAWN! YOU ARE GOING TO BE FINED FOR INVOLVING ME IN THIS", Barry yelled with his leftover stamina while he sank himself on the couch.

"Yeah, for the first time I am going to end up saying Barry is right", Ash said lying awkwardly on the couch who was clearly worn out as everyone.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault", Dawn frowned folding her arms. "I was just overwhelmed with the thought of helping Cynthia. If you guys didn't want it then you should have informed me in the first place"

"That's what we have been telling you for the past four hours", Brock sweat dropped.

"Oh God, why is everyone turning against me?", Dawn whined. "Piplup do something to save me"

"Pip", Piplup moaned sleepily.

She turned around to find her Piplup sleeping due to exhaustion on the floor next to Pikachu who was asleep too.

"Okay at least the house looks cleaned", Dawn said sheepishly while looking around to find that the house hasn't changed much.

Cynthia entered the living room saving Dawn from her embarrassing situation. She clearly didn't have any sign of exhaustion while she was the one who did most of the work.

"Ha! Now it feels better being here", Cynthia said inhaling the fresh air which filled the room. Piplup and Pikachu woke up on hearing her voice.

"Yeah, me too", Barry said sarcastically.

"If we try to clean it some more….", Dawn began but was cut off when she saw everyone staring at her.

"W-What happened?", Dawn stuttered. There was a silence.

"You are planning to kill us", Ash said breaking the silence. "Aren't you?"

"Dawn, you all did a great help today", Cynthia said with a kind smile. "And I don't want to trouble you anymore"

"And besides it's getting late", Brock said noticing the glow of setting sun sparking through the window.

"Yeah, my mom would be worried about me", Dawn said.

"And my dad would fine me if I don't get to home in thirteen seconds", Barry said pointing towards his watch. "Twelve…eleven…..ten…"

"You are not going anywhere", Cynthia interrupted.

"What does that mean?", Dawn asked with her brows raised.

"You are all going to stay with me", Cynthia said with her usual smile. "Besides I already informed your parents about this"

"Does that include me and Ash?", Brock inquired.

"Of course, it does", Cynthia replied. "Because you're not going to see them for a while"

"Where are we going?", Dawn asked who understood the hints Cynthia was giving to them. "I guess ,we aren't going to stay away just for a single night"

"We'll continue our little conversation after dinner", Cynthia said with a wave. "After all you must be tired of helping me"

"Yeah, I am starving", Barry said sheepishly patting his stomach.

"Alright then, I'll make dinner for everyone", Brock said walking towards the kitchen.

"No need to worry", Dawn squealed following Brock. "I'll help too"

"Dawn is surely the 'cheerful' type", Cynthia chuckled.

"I guess so", Ash smiled.

Having finished the dinner, they were having ice-cream which is Cynthia's favorite part of dinner. Ash and Barry were shoving spoonfuls of ice-cream like there was no tomorrow.

"Ash! Barry! Can't you reduce your pace a little", Dawn said annoyed. "You're going to choke"

"No way. I have to beat Ash's record of 20 seconds", Barry managed to speak between his race. Dawn sweat dropped.

"Okay Cynthia. Now will you tell us where we're going?", Brock finally asked.

"Before that I am curious to Know what you all did till now after the Sinnoh league", Cynthia said placing her hands below her chin.

"Wow, I still can't believe it has been eight whole months after the Sinnoh league", Dawn said dreamily. "It appears as if it occurred yesterday"

Barry stopped eating at the mention of Sinnoh league.

"I'll go first.", Barry began punching his fist in the air. "After Sinnoh league, I trained my Pokemons near Lake Verity every day. I battled and defeated each and every one of them who challenged me. I'm sure that the day I become a Champion is not too far away"

"What about you Brock?", Cynthia asked.

"I visited my parents, brothers and sisters in Pewter city", Brock continued. "Then I went to Viridian university and studied to become a Pokemon doctor. I came to Sinnoh on my holidays to meet Ash and Dawn"

"It's my turn. I entered a fashion show in Heart home city with my Buneary which was a great success", Dawn said cheerfully. "Then I stayed with my mom and trained with her. When I heard that a tournament is going to be held in Twinleaf town in which trainers from all over the Sinnoh is about to participate, I called Ash and Brock and invited them to my home. They arrived two weeks ago and we all had a great time together." Dawn finished while regaining her breath.

"That was a lot more than I expected", Cynthia giggled.

"Okay, finally I got my chance", Ash resumed. " After I lost in Sinnoh league, I returned to Pallet town and stayed with my mom. I went to Professor Oak's lab and met all my Pokemons and trained with them. While I was thinking about my next journey, Dawn informed me about the tournament and then Brock and I came to Twinleaf town. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika-Pi", Pikachu replied while climbing onto Ash's shoulder.

"And you won the tournament", Cynthia finished for him. "Which is a great starting for your next journey"

"But the thing is…..", Ash paused for a while. "I expected my best rival to be in the finals with me"

"Yeah and that's me!", Barry perked up. Ash face palmed.

"He is not talking about you Barry", Brock sweat dropped.

"Then who else?", Barry blinked.

"It's Paul", Ash replied.

At the mention of the purple headed trainer, Dawn's grip on her spoon loosened and it fell down with a _Clink._ Her memories about him flashed through her mind. Soon she noticed that everyone is focusing on her.

"Um… Sorry. My hand slipped", She said with a fake smile.

"Hmm… Cynthia, you didn't tell us anything about you", Brock said changing the subject.

"What I'm going to do in my future is far more important than my past", Cynthia smiled. "Now Ash, have you planned where you're going next?"

"Err… Nope", Ash shrugged. "I have no idea"

"Then let me make a suggestion", Cynthia said thoughtfully. "I am going to visit a region called New Sinnoh. You all can come with me if you like to"

"New Sinnoh?", Ash asked scratching his head. "I never heard of something like that"

"My mother told me something about it", Dawn said placing a finger on her chin. "New Sinnoh is the counterpart of Sinnoh which got separated from Sinnoh millions of years ago"

"You're right Dawn.", Cynthia smiled at the knowledge of the young coordinator. "New Sinnoh is located in the other half of the planet. It is believed that the legends of Sinnoh and New Sinnoh are linked with one another"

"Wow that's so fascinating", Brock said.

"But what are we going to do there?", Barry asked out of curiosity.

"I will be researching about something", Cynthia said placing her spoon on the table. "While you all will be in gyms and contests"

Everyone perked up on listening her.

"What? Do you mean that there are contests in New Sinnoh?", Dawn asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"And Gyms too?", Barry joined her.

Cynthia chuckled at their reaction. "Of course they do. That's the reason I called you here."

"I'm fining you for not saying that earlier", Barry frowned.

"I think I cannot accompany you", Brock said with a worried look.

Cynthia stared at him in confusion.

"Yeah, Brock's holiday is about to end and he will be leaving tomorrow", Ash worried.

"We will be missing you", Dawn added.

"Pi-Piplup"

"Pi-Pikachu"

"Don't worry guys. I'll meet you when I get an another holiday", Brock cheered them up.

"You can stay here tonight Brock", Cynthia said calmly. "It's the least I can do for you"

"Yeah, thank you", Brock thanked her.

"Okay, you all must be tired. So let's get some sleep", Cynthia added "Tomorrow morning a plane will be waiting for us near lake Verity to get us to New Sinnoh"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my next adventure", Ash said with his burning spirit.

"Pika-Pi", Pikachu joined his master.

"Alright. You boys will be sleeping in the left room in upstairs while Dawn and I will be in the last room in right", Cynthia informed.

"Yeah let's get going", Barry said with a yawn.

With that everyone wished Goodnight and moved to their respective rooms.

************ _**Midnight**_ ***************

Dawn wasn't able to get some sleep. She turned and twisted in her bed causing the bed sheet to lay awkward. She turned around to check the room. Cynthia was sleeping in another bed. The room wasn't different from the entire house. She wondered how Ash and Brock were able to stay with Barry in such a place. But that's not what kept her awake. It was her thought about someone _else_. She was able to feel that something's not right. She glanced at Cynthia and decided to go on for a walk leaving her Piplup on her bed.

She walked through the veranda and reached the balcony. She leaned against the wall and observed the moon. The moonlight shined in her blue eyes. She couldn't get her thoughts out of her mind no matter how much she tried. The words about him echoed in her mind.

' _A caring and innocent heart'_

Suddenly she noticed someone opening the door.

"Oh Dawn, it's you", Ash asked while rubbing his eyes sleepily with Pikachu asleep on his shoulder.

"Ash, what are you doing here?", Dawn questioned forcing her thoughts away.

"I was so excited about tomorrow that I wasn't able to sleep", Ash said sheepishly. "Besides who can sleep with Barry so loud"

Dawn giggled.

"By the way, why aren't you asleep?", Ash asked her.

Dawn opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted with a loud scream.

"Why Barry is so loud?", Ash asked closing his ears with his hands while Pikachu woke up due to the noise.

"Let's go and check it out", Dawn said running towards the boys' room while Ash followed her.

Her jaw dropped when she opened the door and entered the room. The room was filled with fog reducing the temperature which caused her to shiver. She was barely able find Barry's figure hiding behind a bed while Brock was sticking to a wall in horror.

"What the hell is going on here?", Ash shouted who finally reached the room but was shocked to see the sight before him. Suddenly all the objects in the room started to float in air.

"This better be a bad nightmare", Ash muttered.

"Dawn, MOVE", Barry yelled.

Dawn panicked when she noticed a huge book was thrown towards her at high speed. She was trapped with horror to move. Suddenly she felt someone pushing her to the nearby wall. When she regained her consciousness, she was able to see Cynthia standing near the door with a scowl on her face.

"Cynthia? ", Dawn whispered.

"I told you it's a creepy house", Barry yelled. "See what you have gotten us into"

Suddenly blue wisps started to glow brightening the room.

"Hmm… Will-o-wisp? That's strange", Brock said thoughtfully.

"It's you again?", Cynthia muttered looking at an old clock on the wall.

"Huh, Cynthia who are you talking to?", Ash asked while holding onto a lamp tightly in case if he needs to fight.

"Stop it now, Sweetie", Cynthia said calmly still gazing at the old clock. "You shouldn't be causing trouble to our guests"

Suddenly a cloud of grey smoke surrounded the clock in contrast to the white fog. The cloud began to form a shape. "Spi-ri-tooomb", a shrill voice caused a shock traveling in everyone's spine. However Cynthia stood there undaunted.

When the smoke and wisps cleared, they saw a Spiritomb snickering at them.

"What? A Spiritomb?", Ash asked in surprise.

"You need to stop your pranks", Cynthia glared at Spiritomb. The gaseous Pokémon pouted.

"A prank?", Dawn asked raising her brows.

"Is that your Spiritomb?", Brock questioned. Cynthia nodded.

"I'm going to fine you for doing that to me", Barry yelled pointing a finger towards Spiritomb. Spiritomb growled which caused Barry to hide behind the bed again. Spiritomb giggled. Cynthia returned her Spiritomb to her pokeball.

"I'm really sorry for all the commotions. She may be a little trouble sometimes", Cynthia smiled. "But she is a nice girl you know"

"Yeah, really _nice_ ", Barry said sarcastically walking towards them.

"There is no need to apologize", Dawn smiled at Cynthia.

"Okay let's get some sleep or else we're gonna be late tomorrow", Ash said.

Everyone returned to their bed. All these commotions have brought Dawn out of her thoughts. Without even realizing, she let sleep crawl over her eyes.

Ha, I guess it is longer than the first chapter. Get ready for the adventure because next chapter is going to be 'a new beginning' as Paul enters, And finally please notify me your suggestions about the story through reviews. All your ideas are welcome.


	3. Welcome to New Sinnoh

I'm sorry Paul is not going to be in this chapter either. Besides ikarishipping, there is going to be some other minor shippings too (only a few) - Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, JimmyXMarina (I don't know the name) and Shootdownshipping.

I'm not sure about the ages so in my story it is going to be

Paul – 17, Dawn – 16

Ash – 17, Misty - 17

Barry – 16

Brock – 23

May, Drew – 17

Jimmy, Marina – 16

Zoey, Kenny – 16

Ursula – 16

From now on, there is going to be some OC's.

 **Declaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to New Sinnoh**

********** _**Last time *************_

" _There is no need to apologize", Dawn smiled at Cynthia._

" _Okay let's get some sleep or else we're gonna be late tomorrow", Ash said._

 _Everyone returned to their bed. All these commotions have brought Dawn out of her thoughts. Without even realizing, she let sleep crawl over her eyes._

*********** _**Now ***************_

Dawn tried to adjust her eyes to the sunlight entering through the window when suddenly she heard a loud BANG.

"Oh, you're awake"

She turned towards the owner of the voice and saw Cynthia walking towards her holding a cup of coffee in her hands with a smile.

"Thank you", she received the cup and when she was about to take a sip, she heard the BANG again.

"What was the noise?", Dawn questioned.

"Boys!", Cynthia replied rolling her eyes towards the window.

Dawn turned her attention towards the window and noticed Pikachu and Empoleon engaged in a fierce battle at the backyard.

"They both always get excited when it comes to a battle, don't they?", Cynthia said still staring at the window.

"Especially, Barry", Dawn said sipping the last drop of coffee from her cup. "He doesn't even know what he is doing when he is excited"

Cynthia giggled.

"Pikachu, use iron tail."

Ash's electric mouse charged towards Empoleon with its silver glowing tail.

"Block it using metal claw", Barry commanded. Empoleon blocked Pikachu's iron tail using its flippers.

Brock being busy with cooking noticed Dawn and Cynthia walking towards him.

"Good morning Dawn", Brock said while piling up plates on a nearby table. "I guess you had a great sleep last night"

"Yeah, I guess so", Dawn said with a yawn patting Chansy's head who was helping Brock in his cooking. "How long they both had been battling?"

"For the past one hour", Brock replied turning towards the ongoing battle as Pikachu sped up towards Empoleon with its Volt tackle.

"Wow, I can't believe I was able to sleep through all their noises for an hour"

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready", Brock declared.

Both Ash and Barry perked up on hearing his words. They rushed towards the breakfast table completely forgetting about the battle and occupied their seats. Pikachu and Empoleon sweat dropped at their trainers.

After finishing the breakfast and washing her plate, Cynthia came towards the others while they were in deep conversation.

"Alright, I guess it's time to leave", Cynthia announced which made all the heads turn towards her.

"Come on guys, it's time for some crazy adventure", Ash jolted punching his fist in the air.

Dawn and Barry nodded in agreement as everyone picket up their belongings and moved out while Cynthia paused to lock the front door.

The group stopped near a sign which read 'LAKE VERITY'

"I think it's good bye then", Brock said in a low voice

"Yeah, take care Brock", Dawn said sadly.

"We are truly going to miss our 'voice of reason'", Ash said with a laugh.

"But don't forget that I will come to visit you whenever I get time", Brock said lightening up the moment.

"You better do that or else you will be fined no matter wherever you are", Barry said.

"And Cynthia…", Brock turned towards the Champion. His Croagunk came out of its Pokeball and was about to hit Brock with a poison jab but was cut off when Brock spoke.

"Thanks for spending your time with us", Brock said. Croagunk returned to its Pokeball disappointment written all over his face.

"That was my pleasure", Cynthia replied with a smile.

Brock walked away from them waving his hands. Ash, Dawn and Barry waved back until he was out of sight.

They began to walk towards a narrow path covered by trees. The blinding sunlight from the other end of the path blocked their vision. By the time, they reached the end of the path, they could see a plane nearby the lake.

"Wow, I didn't even know that we are going to travel in such a large plane", Barry said awestruck.

"Again the credit goes to being a Champion", Cynthia said waving her hand. A man in his mid twenties with silver hair and green eyes waved back running towards them. His white lab coat and glasses proved that he is a scientist.

"Prof. Howard", Cynthia addressed lending out her hand. "I hope you've prepared everything for our departure"

"Of course, I did", the ma responded by shaking her hand. "It's my pleasure to escort the Champion to my homeland"

"By the way", Cynthia said pointing towards the trainers. "This is Ash, Dawn and Barry"

"Nice to meet you", the trio said in chorus.

"Hello everyone. I'm Nick Howard. You can call me professor Howard", the man replied raising a hand. "It's always fascinating for me to meet new trainers"

"Umm…. Prof. Howard. Are you going to accompany us?", Ash questioned.

"Accompany? You must be kidding", Prof. Howard laughed out.

"I don't find anything hilarious", Ash sweat dropped.

"Ash, for your information Prof. Howard is the pilot of this plane", Cynthia explained.

"What? I thought you are some kind of scientist performing weird experiments on Pokemons", Barry screeched.

Prof. Howard glared at him while Dawn elbowed him.

"Well sorry. My friend here is a complete idiot", Dawn admitted earning a glare from Barry.

"It's okay", Prof. Howard regained his composure. "And to answer his question science is my career whereas flying is my Passion. It's highly unbelievable that you don't know me cause I'm one of the….."

"Alright Professor", Cynthia said impatiently. "You can continue your guidance to the youngsters once we reach New Sinnoh"

"Umm... Yeah. We got some work to do", Prof. Howard said sheepishly. "It's better if we get on board now"

With that said, everyone boarded the plane. Prof. Howard entered his room while Ash, Dawn and Barry occupied their seats next to each other. Cynthia took her seat opposite to them.

"Cynthia, how long does it takes to reach New Sinnoh", Dawn inquired.

"Well it takes about five hours to reach Prof. Howard's lab", Cynthia leaned backward resting comfortably on her seat. "From there, you will start your journey"

"What? Why should I waste FIVE hours of my precious life on a plane?", Barry shrieked. "In the meantime, I might have defeated twenty trainers in Twinleaf"

"Barry, it's just five hours. Why do you make a big deal about it?", Dawn frowned.

"It's not just five hours. It's FIVE whole hours Dawn", Barry said with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of plane rides", Ash asked raising his brow suspiciously.

"That's not true", Barry retorted.

Suddenly Cynthia's Pokenav started ringing. She picked it up to see a familiar name in the caller ID.

"Can you please spare me a minute?", Cynthia asked the others only to be ignored by them as their argument heated up. Cynthia sweat dropped and walked out of the plane to attend the call.

"Now tell me", Cynthia placed the receiver near her ear.

"Is there everything alright?", the man on the other side asked.

"Yeah, it's fine"

"I guess the kids are giving you a tough time", the man when he heard Barry yelling.

"It's not that bad"

"Hey, it's getting serious", the man sounded serious. "Are you sure we should not tell the kids about this?"

Cynthia sighed. "We have already talked about this at least a hundred times"

"Yeah, but don't you think it's better if we warn them?"

"No!", Cynthia said sternly. She glanced towards a window of the plane and saw Ash, Dawn and Barry laughing over something clearly proving that their argument has faded. "Flint, they are young. They have their own life to live, their own dreams to follow, their own goals to achieve, their own friends and family to take care of. We cannot steal their rights for whatever reasons maybe"

"Yeah, but you too know that we cannot do this without their help", Flint said in a concerned tone. "Anyway, take care"

"Sure. You, Volkner and Lucian stay there until I give you further commands"

"We will be waiting"

Once the call ended, Cynthia stared at her Pokenav's screen for a moment. Clearly, her thoughts where somewhere else.

 _I hope I made the right choice of doing this._

She entered the plane while gesturing towards the professor that everything is ready. He replied her with his thumbs up and put on his goggles. Soon the plane took off.

Dawn was staring outside the window while Ash and Barry were asleep who woke up on hearing Cynthia's footsteps towards them. By the looks on their faces Cynthia understood what they were about to ask.

"It's Flint", Cynthia said taking her seat. "He asked something about the League rules"

"I haven't heard anything from him for a long time", Dawn said sitting straight.

"Yeah, when I see him again I need a rematch", Ash said. Pikachu was curled up on his lap.

"He's being busy with the league due my absence there", Cynthia replied. Dawn was about to ask something but Barry interrupted her.

"Let me guess we must have reached New Sinnoh by now", Barry said thoughtfully. "Am I right?"

"Nope. You're wrong", Ash added with a chuckle. "As always"

"Barry, we just took off", Dawn said clearly annoyed.

"What? When will this damn plane gets there?", Barry shrieked. "I'm already getting bored"

"If you're that much bored", Cynthia smirked picking up a Pokeball in her hand. "Then my Spiritomb will be glad to spend her time with you"

Barry's face paled.

"Umm…. No thanks?", He stuttered with wide eyes. Everyone laughed at his expression.

The rest of the plane ride wasn't that boring (but not according to Barry). They were talking about random things while Cynthia listened patiently. Suddenly Ash said to Barry that they have arrived. Barry ran over to the door and began to pull it with all his might while Ash and Dawn ran towards him to bring him back to his seat. It took nearly twenty minutes to explain him that Ash lied. After a couple of hours they landed near a beach. Ash, Dawn and Barry rushed outside the plane to be welcomed by the pleasant breeze blowing towards them. They marveled at the sight of the sea before them. A house at the middle of the beach and the flying Wingulls and Pellipers added to its beauty.

"It's really a lovely place to begin your journey"

The trio turned back and saw Cynthia and Prof. Howard walking towards them.

"Alright, let's head to the first gym", Barry took a few steps Prof. Howard caught hold of him by his collar.

"We have one more thing to do before that", Prof. Howard said letting go of Barry and guided everyone to the only house present there while Barry followed with a bored expression.

The house was filled with many equipments. The trainers watched them in awe walking past them. Ash picked a spherical shaped machine but it soon broke into two pieces.

"Pi-Pikachu", Pikachu glared at him. ("You broke it, idiot")

Ash rubbed his head sheepishly. He looked around and confirmed that no one watched him. He let out a sigh in relief and placed the machine on its place and walked away as if nothing happened. The group entered another room.

"Now", Cynthia began. "You all are going to get something which all the trainers starting their journey in New Sinnoh gets"

"What is that 'something'?", Dawn asked.

"Is it a new Pokedex?", Barry asked.

"No. You are going to get these", Prof. Howard said pointing to a table. There were three cylindrical shaped devices with different colors.

"Umm… What are these?", Ash asked picking up a red one while Dawn took a pink one and Barry a yellow one.

"These are TM cases", Cynthia replied.

"TM cases?", the three trainers asked in unison.

Cynthia nodded. "Technical Machines or TMs in short are used to teach new moves to Pokemons in an instant. Prof. Howard invented these."

"But there are more developments to be done", Prof. Howard said. "Till now I was able to make 50 different TMs"

Ash opened up his TM case and found three disks inside it.

"As a beginner you will be provided only three TMs. You will get more by winning Gym battles and contests or from someone else", Cynthia explained.

"Oh come on, can't we get all the fifty now?", Barry whined.

"Of course, you can", Prof. Howard chuckled seeing Barry getting lightened up. "But there won't be any fun in doing so"

Barry glared at him.

Cynthia explained them how to use a TM.

"Alright let's check it out", Ash opened his TM case and pulled out a disk labeled ' _Double team'_

"But before that", Cynthia stopped him. "You should know that once a TM is used, you cannot use it again"

"Then I will save it for future use", Ash said placing the disk in back in its case.

"Come on guys, I don't want to waste anymore time here", Barry dragged Ash and Dawn along with him. Cynthia and Prof. Howard followed them to the front door.

"Dawn, Barry", Prof. Howard called the said persons. "Can I see both of your Poketchs?"

"Umm… sure", Dawn handed her Poketch to him while Barry handed his.

"If you follow this Path, you will reach Pinewood town in an hour", Cynthia said turning everyone's attention towards her. "which is your next destination"

"Ooookay, time to get into some action", Barry pumped his fist in air.

"Unfortunately, there isn't any gym or contest is functioning in Pinewood town", Cynthia said putting a giant full stop in Barry's excitement.

Barry was about to yell but was cut off when Prof. Howard shoved his Poketch in his hand.

"Here, I've installed New Sinnoh's map in your Poketch", Prof. Howard said handing Dawn hers. "You won't get lost with it"

"Thanks Professor", Dawn thanked him.

"By the way don't hesitate to call me when you need my help", Cynthia smiled sweetly.

"Sure", Ash beamed. "Goodbye"

"Pika-pi", Pikachu waved from behind Ash's shoulder.

The trainers bid their farewell and followed the path Cynthia told them. When they were out of sight, Prof. Howard walked towards Cynthia.

"They certainly need you", he muttered. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Cynthia sighed and replied still staring towards the direction they went.

"They will know…. _eventually_ "

If you need previews on my story, feel free to check out my profile. Anyway, I'm planning on pairing Barry with Ursula (A/N: I know it seems weird. Let's give it a try). Leave your comments about whether we should have this pairing or not in your REVIEWS.


	4. The mysterious Vulpix

I'm sorry that I had to re-upload this chapter because I have proved myself that I'm dumb (mentally slaps myself) to make such a TERRIBLE mistake. Brock left the group in chap 3. But in chap 4 I made him referee for Barry and Paul's battle. I corrected this huge mistake and some minor errors.

 _Besides Paul, Someone else is entering in this chapter too. Read to know who it is. Here goes chapter 4._

 **Chapter 4: The mysterious Vulpix**

 **Declaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

********** _**Last time *************_

 _The trainers bid their farewell and followed the path Cynthia told them. When they were out of sight, Prof. Howard walked towards Cynthia._

" _They certainly need you", he muttered. "You didn't tell them, did you?"_

 _Cynthia sighed and replied still staring towards the direction they went._

" _They will know…. eventually"_

*********** _**Now ***************_

After walking for about an hour, they were able to get a distant view of Pinewood town. Ash and Barry had battled a few trainers who were no match against them. The town wasn't as small as they expected it to be. They observed the houses and shops which were closed while walking through the streets.

"I'm totally exhausted after that walk", Dawn whined trying to catch up to Barry who walked ahead of everyone.

"Dawn, I can't believe you are exhausted that easily", Barry said looking Dawn over his shoulders. "We are already late"

"If you haven't demanded battle from each and everyone we met, we should have been here earlier", Dawn pointed out.

"Let's go find the Pokemon centre before it gets dark", Ash said preventing Barry from retorting. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Are you trainers new around here?", they hear a voice behind them.

Officer Jenny stood there in her usual uniform. They greeted her.

"You should not be wandering here this late", Officer Jenny informed them placing her hands on her hips.

"Why does that matter anyway?", Barry asked.

"For your information this place isn't safe at present", Officer Jenny replied.

"Is there something wrong?", Dawn asked worried.

"What? Haven't you heard about the recent murders took place in New Sinnoh?", Officer Jenny exclaimed.

Everyone gasped.

"Murders?", Barry shrieked.

"In New Sinnoh?", Ash yelled. Pikachu fell down from his shoulders due to his sudden outburst.

Dawn clamped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Yes, two men were found bleeding to death in Pinewood forest", Officer replied with worry. "Fortunately, they were taken to hospital at the right time."

"Did they get attacked by some kind of wild Pokemon?", Ash inquired.

Officer Jenny shook her head. "No, the Pokemons in Pinewood forest aren't capable of causing such massive damage"

"Then who might be behind this crime?", Dawn asked.

"I don't know whether it is who or what. Our officers are working on this case."

"Did they find something?", Barry asked.

"No. If you find anything suspicious report it to me"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And finally…..", She trailed off. "Be careful"

After getting directions from Officer Jenny, the trio finally reached the Pokemon centre. They entered the red roofed building before them. Ash and Barry went to Nurse Joy to book a room for them to stay. Dawn glanced around the Pokemon centre until her eyes landed on a girl with red hair sitting on the couch.

"Zoey!", She squealed in delight.

The said girl turned her attention towards the bluenette who was walking towards her with a grin.

"Hey Dawn", Zoey hugged her. "It's so nice to meet you"

"Yeah, me too. But I never thought that I would see you here", Dawn said after a brief hug.

"Since New Sinnoh has contests I thought I should give it a try."

"Hey, Dawn. We got a room to stay for tonight", Barry came towards them with Ash besides him. He noticed Zoey standing there. "Err… who is this?"

"Zoey, this is Barry and Barry this is Zoey", Dawn introduced.

"Hey, wait a minute", Zoey eyed Barry. "I think I know you"

"Yeah, everyone knows me", Barry said puffing his chest.

"You were the guy who bumped into me back in Sinnoh", Zoey narrowed her eyes. "Because of you I dropped my ribbon case and spent a couple of days searching for it"

Barry blinked repeatedly. "Umm… I don't remember doing anything like that"

"You certainly won't", Zoey rolled her eyes. "You were running at the speed of a Dodrio"

"Well, that confirms it was Barry", Ash laughed and then continued. "So Dawn, you need to work hard because your greatest rival is here"

"And without doubt I will", Dawn responded confidently.

************* _**Next morning**_ ************

Dawn woke up from her sleep with a yawn and saw Ash and Barry were still asleep in their respective beds. She checked her Poketch and it read as 6:00AM. Her hand reached out for a Pokeball and soon her Piplup came out rubbing his eyes sleepily. She smiled at him.

"Piplup, do you want to go for a walk?", She asked.

"Pip Piplup", the penguin Pokemon nodded.

Dawn picked him up in her hands and ran outside the Pokemon centre. The morning walk was refreshing. When she reached a park she decided to take a break sitting on a bench placing her Piplup beside her.

She sighed. "What a beautiful day"

"Pi Pip", Piplup nodded. His eyes were drooping.

While Dawn was watching two children playing with a Shinx, a man with a newspaper walked past her. The image of a certain blue haired man printed on the front page caught her attention.

"Can I please have a look?", she asked running up to the man.

The man nodded and handed her the newspaper. " You can have it if you want"

"Thanks a lot", She thanked him while he left. She hastily opened up the newspaper and read the headline. Her eyes widened with horror. She forcefully picked up Piplup who was asleep by then and started running towards the Pokemon centre waking up the poor Pokemon in the process.

"Pip Pip Piplup", Piplup shouted.

"I don't have time to explain", She replied panting. "I need to inform this to Ash immediately"

Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell backward sending Piplup and the newspaper flying. However the other person balanced himself while the newspaper fluttered and landed right on his head covering his face completely. Dawn stood up slowly recovering from the impact.

"I'm so sorry", She apologized peeling away the newspaper from the other person's face "It's all my fau…." But was cut off when she recognized the person.

A boy with purple hair and onyx eyes stood before her with his usual scowl. A Vulpix was sitting calmly beside him.

"P-Paul?", Dawn stuttered her cheeks pink under his gaze.

Paul gave her a confused look with an eyebrow raised. From his looks she understood what he was about to ask. She tensed up a bit. _He better remember me!_

"Troublesome?", he finally asked.

' _How dare he call me troublesome?',_ Dawn fumed but sighed. _'At least he remembered me'._ She felt her shoulders relax a bit.

"Pi Pip Pi Pip Piplup", her Piplup yelled at her for throwing him like that while dusting himself off the dirt.

"I'm really sorry Piplup. I'll make it up by giving you extra poffin today", she said sheepishly completely forgetting the fact that she was in a hurry.

Paul smirked. "You are still spoiling your Pokemon aren't you?"

Dawn tried to retort but when she finally noticed the fox Pokemon her face lit up and she picked it up.

"Aww… aren't you the cutie here?", she purred nuzzling the Pokemon. The Vulpix smiled cutely.

"Don't spoil her like how you did to your Pokemon", he said annoyed at her behavior.

"I'm not spoiling them. I'm being nice to them", Dawn explained with her hands on her hips.

"Where is he?", Paul asked completely out of topic.

This caught Dawn off guard. She just blinked with confusion.

"That loser boyfriend of yours. If you are here, then he might not be far away", Paul said with a smirk.

"He is not a loser and he is _definitely_ _not_ my boyfriend And he is in Pokemon cen…", Dawn yelled at the top of her voice before getting interrupted.

"PAUL!"

Paul cringed on hearing the voice.

Ash came running towards them with a huge grin.

"Paul, we haven't met for a long time", he exclaimed. "How about a battle?"

"Yeah, those were the greatest time of my life", Paul replied with an annoyed expression. "And the answer to your question is…"

"PAUL!", another voice interrupted making Paul cringe again.

"….No"

He turned to see Barry running towards him followed by Zoey clearly annoyed with Barry's attitude.

"My day can't get any worse", Paul muttered.

"I can't believe it! We're going to be rivals again!", Barry exclaimed.

Paul gave him a confused look. "You were never my rival"

Barry's face paled by Paul's comment. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"At least we can be rivals from now on", Barry said cheerfully. "Let's begin our rivalry with a Battle"

"I'm not interested", Paul said turning around to walk away.

"You are still a heartless jerk, aren't you?", Zoey glared at him. "You haven't even changed a bit even after losing to Ash"

Paul's fists clenched. Feeling the growing tension between them, Dawn stepped between the two still holding Vulpix in her hands.

"Paul, why can't you be nice for once and spend some time with us", Dawn asked him with a pleading look.

"Fine", Paul said turning towards Barry. "If you're that desperate to lose then I accept your challenge"

Both the trainers took their positions across the park facing each other while others were seated on a bench. Dawn sat between ash and Zoey while rubbing Vulpix's head softly. Vulpix purely enjoyed Dawn's touch.

"Does Paul treat you harshly too?", Dawn asked her.

Vulpix looked amazed by her question. She shook her head.

"No?", it was Dawn's turn to be amazed but gave out a weak smile. "You're a lot nicer unlike your trainer"

"This will be a one on one battle since I don't want to waste much of my time", Paul announced.

"Come on out Empoleon", Barry said picking up a Pokeball. The ball opened and the Emperor penguin Pokemon stood before him.

"Come here", Paul called lending out his hand towards Dawn.

Dawn's face reddened. _Why is he calling me?_

"Umm… me?", Dawn asked still confused. Paul just rolled his eyes. Suddenly Vulpix dashed towards Paul and took her battle stance.

Dawn blushed with embarrassment. _Dawn! What are you doing? He was just calling his Pokemon not YOU!_

"Huh? He is using a fire type against a water type?", Ash asked.

"Then that makes my victory easier", Barry cheered. "Empoleon use surf"

"Eemm…..poleon", Empoleon roared forming a giant wave towards the Vulpix.

The wave rushed towards Vulpix at incredible speed who stood there without moving looking innocently. Even Paul didn't give a command.

"Why Vulpix doesn't move?", Ash shouted. "It can get seriously hurt"

"Paul, please do something", Dawn yelled worried about the poor Pokemon however Paul remained silent ignoring her.

Vulpix was covered with oceans of water completely hiding it from their view.

"This battle is ending at the very beginning itself", Zoey commented. "I hope Vulpix won't get injured badly.

When the water subsided, everyone except Paul gasped in shock at the sight before them. Barry's jaw dropped while Empoleon stood there sweating feverishly. Paul just smirked.

Vulpix was standing at the same spot with its innocent look. There wasn't even a drop of water on its body.

"How….. is….. that …..possible?", Ash stuttered.

Zoey stood there speechless.

Dawn sighed who was glad that Vulpix is safe.

"Empoleon, don't get intimidated", Barry said getting relieved from the shock. "Use metal claw"

Empoleon rushed towards Vulpix while charging its metal claw.

"Vulpix, use Shadow claw", Paul finally spoke up.

Both the Pokemons hit each other with their claws dealing some damage but stood undaunted.

"Use Flamethrower", Paul commanded. Vulpix opened its mouth sending out a powerful flamethrower.

"Block it using Metal claw", Barry yelled. Empoleon blocked the flamethrower with its flippers though it wasn't able to stop all of it.

"Barry's Empoleon is a high level Pokemon", Ash said thoughtfully. "How can Vulpix be able to handle him this far?"

"You are right", Zoey replied. "But you also need to know that Vulpix evolves only with a fire stone and not by leveling up"

"Are you saying that…", Dawn trailed off as realization hit her. "…Vulpix is on a higher level than Empoleon?"

"I guess so", Zoey replied turning her attention back to the battle. Vulpix charged towards Empoleon with its Shadow claw.

"Empoleon grab its paw and throw it in air", Barry yelled.

Empoleon caught Vulpix and threw it high.

"Good. Now finish this using Hydro Cannon while Vulpix is in air", Barry yelled. A huge ball of water formed between Empoleon's beaks and was launched towards Vulpix.

"Is that all you can come up with? How pathetic", Paul smirked. "Vulpix, stop it using Psychic"

Vulpix's eyes glowed and suddenly the Hydro cannon froze in mid air. This surprised everyone.

"How come a Vulpix use Psychic such skillfully when it is not a Psychic Pokemon?", Barry yelled grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Wow, that Vulpix is unbelievably strong", Ash remarked.

"Now I get it", Zoey announced. "Vulpix must have blocked the surf with its psychic as it did with hydro cannon. That's the reason why she didn't even get wet"

"But only a powerful psychic type Pokemon can use psychic such effectively", Ash exclaimed. "That too after intense training"

Dawn nodded. "That Vulpix sure has something special"

"Now hurl that straight into Empoleon", Paul commanded. Vulpix used its psychic and hurled the giant ball of water with more force. Empoleon got hit by its own hydro cannon.

"No, Empoleon hang on", Barry shouted.

"Finish it using flamethrower"

Before Empoleon could react, a stream of flamethrower hit him right on his face. With that Empoleon fell unconscious.

Vulpix ran towards Paul with a cute smile and started rubbing her head with his leg affectionately.

"Wow Paul, you were awesome you know", Barry exclaimed returning his Empoleon to his pokeball.

"But I can't say the same for you", Paul said turning to leave only to be stopped by Ash followed by dawn and Zoey. On seeing Dawn, Vulpix leaped into her arms. Dawn cuddled her.

"Paul, your Vulpix is something else", Ash laughed.

"I don't have time for your stupid talks", Paul replied harshly. "I'm going to Queenhive town so that I can get my gym battle."

"Then I will be seeing you there", Ash said giving him a thumbs up.

"Whatever", He started walking. "Let's go Vulpix"

Vulpix jumped from Dawn's hands and hopped onto Paul's shoulder. Everyone thought that he would brush her off but were amazed when he didn't bother.

"Wow, he is so cooool", Barry squealed.

"He is so cooold", Zoey said imitating him.

"At least he is nice to his Pokemon", Ash pointed out. "but not to us"

"Yeah, only as long as Vulpix remains powerful", Zoey said rolling her eyes. "No wonder he is keeping that Vulpix"

Though she was standing there, Dawn couldn't focus on her friends' talk. Her attention was completely towards the purple headed boy moving far away from her. A small smile escaped her lips. _They are all wrong. They don't know something which I do know. He is different than what they think. I'm happy that I bumped onto him._

Suddenly her expression changed and she started to run to the spot where she bumped onto him.

"Hey Dawn! Where are you going?", Ash shouted.

Her friends went running after her but she ignored them until she found the newspaper lying on the ground. She picked it up and stood still without any movement.

"Dawn, what do you think you're doing?", Ash asked still panting. She handed him the paper without a word. When Ash read the headlines his eyes widened. Zoey and Barry not understanding anything leaned their head to get a better view of the newspaper. It says

" **TEAM GALACTIC LEADER CYRUS WAS MURDERED IN PRISON. SATURN, MARS AND JUPITER ARE FOUND TO BE MISSING"**

 _And this is the end of chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it but this isn't my best. Tell me how you feel about the battle scene (I know it was somewhat boring). Anyway I still haven't decided what Pokemons Ash, Dawn, Paul, Barry and Zoey should have. So give your suggestions through reviews._

Finally the next chapter will be uploaded within two days. I've been busy for the past few months. In the meantime I have been undergoing writing practice. My updates may be slow but trust me I would NEVER leave this story incomplete.


	5. Facing a rival of a rival

I'm back! Guess what? As I already announced, I've done an artwork for this story. Here is the link.

soulwingx. deviantart. com (just remove the spaces in between)

I know it's not that good. I could've asked someone else to do it for me. But personally I wanted to do it myself so I just did it.

I guess I haven't updated for ages. So here is the 5th chapter. But before that...

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Laughingmangoes** : You're my very first reviewer and I'm not gonna forget your name anytime soon. No Barry is jealous just because he wasn't able to beat ash. It wasn't a serious one though.

 **Kvega95** : I'm glad you liked vulpix and the battle scene. I hope you like Ninetales too because you know why.

 **Digital bugs** : Thanks you for your appreciation.

 **DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **Chapter 5: Facing a rival of a rival**

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Ash"

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done that"

"Ash!"

"Please don't hurt me with your mallet"

"ASH!"

"Umm... Misty?", Ash blinked.

"How can I hit you while we're talking in a videophone ?", Misty asked impatiently leaning towards the screen. "And I'm not mad at you for not telling me about your departure to New Sinnoh"

"you're... not?", Ash asked raising his eyebrows. It's been three days since they reached New Sinnoh. The gang currently stayed in Queenhive town while Zoey left since there was no contest to be held there."Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Pikachu sweatdropped.

"You didn't even let me...", Misty trailed off on seeing someone behind Ash. Her eyes drifted to the blue haired girl. "You must be Dawn. Right?"

"Yeah. And you must be Misty", Dawn replied with a bright smile pushing Ash aside to get a better view of the cerulean girl. "Ash has told me a lot about you"

"Really?", Misty giggled. "But he can be a goofball at times"

"Hey!", Ash protested.

"So how is it being a gym leader? You're the strongest gym leader in entire Kanto, right?", Dawn questioned recalling her memory.

"That's what the media says", Misty laughed. "Since Kanto league ended just a few days ago not many challengers visit the gym. So I get a lot of free time"

"In that case", Dawn beamed raising from her seat. " Why don't you come to New Sinnoh and join us for a while?"

"I guess that's a good idea", Misty replied. "I can help myself with some relaxation instead of always thinking about the gym"

"Umm... I don't think that's a good idea", Ash interrupted. "With Team Galactic on loose, anything can happen any time"

"Yeah. I heard about Team Galactic's break out, their leader's brutal murder and the mysterious murders too. All these events must have some connection. No one knows what those guys are up to", Misty replied thoughtfully. "And there is no way my sisters would let me come there. But... I think I can convince them."

"But Misty, can't you see that it isn't safe here", Ash said leaning towards the screen with worry evident in his voice.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ash, I can defend myself"

"But..."

"No buts", Misty interrupted pointing a finger at him. "I'll be there once I get my sisters' approval"

"I hope we will meet soon", Dawn replied cheerfully.

"I'm glad that I got to meet you Dawn", Misty said then turned towards Ash. "Good bye Pikachu. You too Ash" With that the screen went blank.

Ash sighed. "Why can't she understand that I just don't want her to get hurt"

"If you like her that much, then why don't you tell her", Dawn smirked playfully nudging Ash with her elbow.

"Wh-What gave you that idea?", Ash stuttered his face completely red almost falling from his seat.

"My intuition", she replied in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You and your stupid intuitions", Ash murmured under his breath while Barry entered munching a sandwich.

"Dwid I mich someching?", Barry asked with his mouth full of food.

"You missed everything", Dawn replied folding her arms.

"WHAT?" Barry screeched. "Is it some elite four battle?"

"No it was something you would never understand in a million years", Dawn teased. It was always easy to play with him.

"By the way, Ash...", she continued ignoring Barry's ranting. "Don't forget that a girl's intuition never goes wrong"

*

(In a warehouse somewhere in New Sinnoh)

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Mars", a purple haired woman approached the said person. "I guess you have lost your tracking skills after all"

A red head who was working with a huge computer stopped tapping her keyboard and turned towards her while her chair made a screeching noise.

"Don't you dare doubt my skills, Jupiter", Mars sent a glare which could even scare an ursaring. "I have indeed found the heir to that mythical artifact"

"Well I guess this is where your job ends and mine begins.", Jupiter smirked. "Now tell me who that lucky person is. I'm sick of waiting in a crappy hideout like this"

"You will be surprised to see the outcome of our research", Mars said. "Because it's someone we already ..."

"Commander Jupiter! Commander Mars!", a man in black and purple suit similar to that of the other two came running toward them.

"What's the matter?", Jupiter asked impatiently. "Can't you see that we're having a serious discussion?"

"But miss Jupiter... It's something important", the man said while panting. "Two of our men were attacked in Pinewood forest"

"Again?", The purple head shrilled which echoed throughout the place. "Who has the guts to mess with Lord Xander?"

"This is the third attack in a row" , Mars said in disbelief. "Are they dead?"

"Unlike the previous attacks, our grunts survived and are admitted safely in a hospital", the man assured them.

"Someone may identify them if they stay there for too long. Get them out of there as soon as possible"

"And then track down that son of a ...", Jupitor began.

"No", a voice interrupted her. Everyone turned towards the blue haired man leaning on the doorway.

" Saturn?", Jupiter asked in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

"Its time that I take matters in my own hand", Saturn replied already turning to leave. "And there is no way I'll forgive the person behind this"

*

"Vulpix, use shadow claw", Paul commanded pointing to a tree.

The tiny fox pokemon slashed the tree with its claws leaving a deep cut on the bark.

Paul inspected the move for a second. "You could have done better"

Vulpix's ears perked up on hearing the footsteps approaching them and she began running towards their 'unexpected' visitors. Paul watched as she made her way to a blue haired girl's arms.

He sighed. "Why is it that I have to deal with you guys always?"

"Because we're rivals", Ash replied enthusiastically. "And not to mention, we're friends too"

Paul responded him with a glare. "Only the first part of it is true"

"Hey Paul, how about a rematch?", Barry chimed in out of topic but was cut off by a sudden explosion in the depths of the forest followed by a huge blast of fire erupting towards the sky.

"That's a flamethrower!", Ash exclaimed startled by the sudden eruption.

"A strong one too", Barry remarked wiping away the beads of sweat on his forehead with his palm. "I can feel the heat even though it is far away"

"Let's go and check if anyone is hurt", Dawn started to run while Ash and Barry followed her.

"I don't have time for this. Let's go Vulpix", Paul turned back to go but came to an abrupt stop when he realized something. He growled in frustration. 'That troublesome girl took my Vulpix with her!'

(Deep inside Pinewood forest)

"For Heaven's sake, can't you control it for once?", a girl with sky blue hair yelled at her male companion.

"Well it's not my fault that my Typhlosion is strong", the boy replied calmly adjusting his cap. His giant squirrel pokemon stood beside him shifting his gaze between the two arguing teens with a worried look.

"Look what your so called strength caused", the girl pointed towards a burnt tree which seemed to be extinguished just then. "If my Croconow wasn't here, we would have been burnt alive along with that tree"

"Hey, you should be grateful that I pushed you in time to save you", the boy replied patting his Typhlosion on his head on sensing his worried look. "But instead, you are here yelling at me"

"That's right, but...", the girl said, her features softening. He interrupted her by gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Marina, we are safe and no one is harmed", he replied gently, moving closer to her. "Isn't that enough for you?"

She replied him with a warm smile.

"Hey, is everyone alright?", a distant voice caught their attention.

They both noticed the trio running towards them.

"Everyone is fine", the boy shouted while waving his hand towards them.

"Thank Arceus", Dawn placed a hand to her chest to steady herself from the long run.

Ash crashed on to Barry while the latter came to a sudden halt.

Barry fell to his knees while panting hard. "I'm... (pant) gonna fine... (pant) the guy... (pant) responsible for this"

"Well, you wouldn't fine your own cousin now, would you?", the boy replied with a smirk.

Barry's head jolted up on hearing his voice.

"Jimmy!", Barry called. His face was filled with sudden excitement. "I didn't know that you were stupid enough to burn down a forest"

"Is this the way you introduce me to your friends?", Jimmy chuckled. "Well, I can't expect anything less from my hyper cousin"

"Oh yeah", Barry stood up from his kneeling position and turned towards Ash and Dawn who were watching the whole scene with confusion.

"Guys, meet my cousin Jimmy. He's a trainer from New bark town which is in Johto region and he is the sole reason for all this chaos", Barry said pointing his thumb towards him.

Jimmy facepalmed. 'That's kinda lousy.'

Marina giggled.

"And this is... ", Barry continued moving his thumb towards Marina."Err... well I really don't know her. Someone care to explain?"

Marina sweatdropped.

"I'm Marina", she introduced herself. "I'm from New bark town too"

"Hi there, I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu"

"Pika pi"

"I'm Dawn and this is my partner... ", Dawn said suddenly remembered that her Piplup is inside his pokeball. Her voice lost its cheerfulness when she saw what she's holding in her arms. Ohhh he's going to kill me.

"Vul Vulpix", Vulpix cheered from her arms.

"Oh! you're so cute", Marina squealed while trying to grab her from Dawn's hands.

Vulpix growled not willing to go away from Dawn.

"Oh, maybe she's a bit shy", Marina said slightly disappointed.

"Actually, she is not mine. She belongs to someone else."

"And who might that be?"

"Well...", Dawn dragged on before getting interrupted a familiar voice.

"Troublesome"

She gulped before turning back to find Paul with his usual scowl except that it was much more intense.

"Hi Paul!", Dawn laughed nervously.

Paul's glare dissolved once his eyes shifted to Jimmy.

"I should have expected you here", his voice had the slightest amusement.

"Paul, I never thought that you would be traveling with Barry of all people", Jimmy addressed him. "I really appreciate it"

"Should I be offended by that?", Barry inquired.

"Wait a sec. You two know each other?", Ash asked in surprise.

"Paul was Jimmy's rival back in Kanto", Marina chimed in. "I've never seen such a rivalry before"

"Hey, that's what people say about Ash and Paul too", Dawn pondered.

"Well then", Ash smirked picking up a pokeball from his belt. "Let's find out who's better"

*

They have been walking for hours following the path before their eyes completely worn out. Their helicopter dropped them in the middle of the pinewood forest and left without any further instructions. They were not sure where they are going or what they are looking for.

"Meowth, I'm asking you for the ninety sixth time", James asked his eyes half closed. "Where are we going?"

"And I'm answering for the ninety sixth time", Meowth replied calmly whose body swayed from side to side while walking due to exhaustion. "I don't know"

"Why our boss has to leave us like this", Jessie whined.

"Yeah, at least he could've answered our phone calls", James joined her.

"Or he could've dropped us near a town or city", Meowth sighed.

"Now what are we going to do?", Jessie asked violently shaking Meowth by his shoulders.

"Meowth... , I'm asking you for the ninety seventh time... ", James dragged on. "Where are we..."

Jessie smacked the back of his head."I'm sick of hearing your nonsense."

"Hey, at least that's what kept me from dying of boredom", James complained while rubbing his head.

Meowth's ears perked up on hearing something. He slightly moved away a nearby bush and watched the other side with wide eyes.

"Guys, I found something", Meowth announced.

Jessie and James stopped their bickering at once and followed Meowth's gaze. Two boys were standing across a clearing as if a battle was about to happen. Four more teens were seated under the shade of a huge tree watching them.

"Twerps!?", Jessie shrieked. "Meowth, you told me that they won't be here"

"I guess I was wrong", Meowth laughed sheepishly while Jessie was about to strangle him.

"Let's think about it this way", James said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Why don't we follow them till we get further orders from our boss"

"What?", Jessie yelled. "I don't want to do that and get blasted off again"

"What if we were able to get our hands on Pikachu", Meowth cheered with his thumbs up. "Besides getting blasted off would be far better than this. Anyway it's a win-win situation"

"Whatever", Jessie sighed . "Just don't make me regret it later"

*

"Let's make it a 2 on 2 battle", Jimmy announced picking up a pokeball.

"Fine by me", Ash replied throwing a pokeball in air. "Come on out Buizel"

A weasel like pokemon with a split tail appeared with his hands folded.

"Bui Bui"

"Hah, a Buizel", Marina said cheerfully. She was seated in between Dawn and Barry while Paul sat a few feets away from them. "Its the first time I'm seeing one"

"I wonder what pokemon Jimmy's gonna use", Barry said thoughtfully.

"It's time to check out my new friend", Jimmy sent out a dragon pokemon. "Let's go, Bagon"

"Buizel, lets show them what we have got", Ash said enthusiastically. "Use, Sonic boom"

Buizel swayed its tail sending out a sonic wave towards Bagon.

"Deflect it using Headbutt", Jimmy commanded.

With a swift move, Bagon deflected the sonic wave towards Buizel using its head. Though Buizel hasn't half expected it to happen, it moved at the right time dodging his own attack.

"Whoa, that was a close one", Ash exclaimed. "Buizel, keep it up and use water pulse"

Buizel formed a ball of water between its hands and threw it towards Bagon.

"Protect"

Bagon formed a protective shield around itself blocking the water pulse.

Its defending all of Buizel's attacks. Ash thought. We have to get closer.

"Buizel, use aqua jet"

Buizel coated its body with water and launched itself towards its opponent like a jet.

"Intercept using headbutt", Jimmy commanded.

Bagon waited till Buizel could get closer and then smashed it's rock-hard head with that of Buizel, the impact sending both the Pokemons a few feets away from each other.

"Now is our chance", Ash cheered. "Buizel, use water gun"

"Bui bui"

Buizel sprayed a jet of water from its mouth. Since the attack came from a much closer range, Bagon didn't even had the time to react or evade it as the rushing water knocked it out against a tree.

"Bagon, use Dragon breath when you're ready"

"Use sonic boom"

Soon a sonic wave soared towards Bagon who was still dizzy due to the previous impact. Bagon slowly opened its mouth to launch its own attack but the sonic wave was quick enough to hit it right on it's chest forcing it to back up against the tree once more.

"Ow, that must have hurt pretty bad", Dawn flinched at the sight of the little dragon getting it's back hurt.

"Vul Vulpix", Vulpix joined her getting itself comfortable on Dawn's lap.

"You know, Jimmy caught him only after our recent arrival in New Sinnoh", Marina said turning towards Dawn while crossing her legs over one another. "Its the first time for Jimmy to battle using his Bagon. It's seems like Bagon hasn't got used to his battling style yet"

"Gah, It's difficult to decide on whom to support for when two of our buddies are against each other", Barry said grabbing his head in frustration. "Since Bagon is at a disadvantage, I guess I should back him up"

"Go for it, Bagon", he yelled cupping both his hands around his mouth. Dawn and Marina couldn't help but laugh at his antics while Paul just shook his head and turned his attention back to the battle.

"Come on, Bagon", Jimmy cheered. "Don't give up just yet. Get up and try using Dragan breath once again"

Bagon stood up and this time launched a powerful blue flame towards Buizel successfully.

"Stop it using Water pulse", Ash yelled.

Buizel threw a ball of water which collided with the blue flame but the dragon breath overpowered it and was able to hit Buizel resulting in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Buizel stood there panting slightly while a few scratches adored its body.

"Buizel, use Water gun", Ash shouted.

Buizel tried to move but a shocking pain coursed all over its body preventing it from moving its muscles. That's when Ash remembered about the additional effect of Dragon breath. Buizel was paralyzed.

"Bagon, it's time to use your Thunder fang", Jimmy commanded inwardly overwhelmed with the effects of Dragon breath.

Bagon charged towards Buizel baring its fangs which were shining with sparks of electricity.

"Thunder fang?!", Ash exclaimed. "Buizel, try to stay away from Bagon"

Much to Ash's displeasure, Buizel wasn't able to move again. Bagon used this chance to bite Buizel's shoulder with all of its strength, sending jolts electricity through Buizel's body.

"Buizel, shake it off as soon as possible", Ash yelled.

Buizel howled in pain trying to shake off Bagon but Bagon's jaws were strong enough to hold on to Buizel despite its protests. After a few more attempts, Buizel succeeded in prying off Bagon from its body and moved a few metres away from it in case if it ever came close. Both the Pokemons were panting hard.

What now? Buizel can't even get closer! Long range attacks aren't helping either. Think of something quick Ash, something that can change this situation. Ash thought clenching his fists.

He scanned the area carefully until his eyes landed on a huge tree right behind Bagon. His lips curved into a smirk.

This will do it! Ash thought before commanding Buizel.

"Okay Buizel, let's finish it with a full power Aqua jet"

Buizel complied its trainer's command and launched its aqua jet towards Bagon.

"Bagon, wait until it comes closer and then use Thunder fang", Jimmy said.

Bagon prepared itself to attack at the right time its fangs shining with sparks while Buizel was fast approaching it.

"Here it comes", Jimmy warned.

Bagon jumped opening its mouth wide ready to bite Buizel with its strong jaws.

"Buizel, spin and dodge it", Ash shouted.

Buizel spun its body and moved away narrowly escaping from Bagon's ripping jaws.

"Now use the tree behind Bagon to bounce back and then use Ice punch", Ash yelled.

Buizel skillfully landed its feet on the bark of the tree and then bounced back towards Bagon.

"What?", Jimmy exclaimed with wide eyes at what was happening before him. "Bagon, watch behind you"

Before Bagon could tilt its head to look back, it was hit by Buizel's ferocious Ice punch knocking it down to the ground unconscious.

"Yay, Ash got one win", Dawn cheered from the sidelines.

"Wow", Barry exclaimed his eyes growing wide. "Who could've thought Ash would pull out a super effective move at the last second"

"Knowing Ash, he'd definitely do something like that", Paul spoke up finally surprising everyone. "But don't get deceived because here comes Typhlosion"

"Paul, how do you know that?", Dawn inquired half curious and half surprised that Paul actually complimented Ash.

"Look at him. He's all fired up", Paul said his eyes closed leaning against a tree recollecting his past battles with the Johto trainer. "He always uses his Typhlosion in such a state"

"Thanks Bagon", Jimmy muttered looking at his Pokeball before keeping it in its place. "You were great for your first battle"

He then looked at Ash with a confident smile. "Hey Ash, Don't think that you can win that easily because here comes my buddy"

He tossed a pokeball from which his giant squirrel Pokemon appeared with a mighty roar. The fire on its back flared up showing that it is excited to battle.

"Buizel, keep up the good work and win this, okay?", Ash cheered up his Pokémon.

"Bui bui", Buizel replied him with his thumbs up.

"Typhlosion, let's begin with Sunny day", Jimmy commanded.

Soon the sun began to shine brightly.

"He's trying to power up his fire type moves, huh?", Ash muttered. "Nah, we'll see about that. Buizel, use Water pulse"

"Use hammer arm"

Typhlosion's arms began to glow. With a mighty blow of its fist, Typhlosion smashed the Water pulse attack approching it resulting in an explosion.

"Use aqua jet"

"Flamethrower"

Buizel soared towards Typhlosion like a rocket. Typhlosion launched a powerful flamethrower attack, the flame engulfing Buizel's water clad body. Buizel fell down unconscious with several burn marks on its body.

"Thanks Buizel", Ash returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball. "You did your best"

"Pi Pikapi"

Ash looked at his starter. "Hey Pikachu. You wanna battle?"

Pikachu nodded quickly before rushing to its position.

"Typhlosion, use Flame wheel"

"Pikachu, Iron tail"

Typhlosion's flame surrounded its body and it began to roll towards Pikachu. Pikachu in turn, hit it with its Iron tail. Both the Pokémons dealt equal damage to each other.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt"

Pikachu sent out a powerful Thunderbolt attack shocking Typhlosion with its electric attack. Both the trainers called out their next moves.

"Hammer arm"

"Volt tackle"

Pikachu rushed towards its opponent with high speed, its body clad in electricity. Typhlosion's arms began to glow while it patiently waited. In a matter of seconds, both the attacks collided. The explosion caused by the impact covered the whole field with smoke. The people at the sidelines had to cover their faces to shield themselves from the smoke.

"I'm gonna fine those two for not warning me before", Barry yelled while coughing as the dust entered his lungs.

"I can't see what's going on. Is the battle over?", Dawn said covering her face with her hands. As if to answer her question, sparks of electricity soared towards the sky, followed by a beam of fire.

"I don't think so", Marina replied following Dawn's action while Paul covered his face with his jacket collar.

After a minute of continuous exchange of fire and electricity, the smoke cleared slowly. Everyone opened their eyes only to see Pikachu lying unconscious while Typhlosion barely stood panting heavily. Even their trainers were panting, their clothes ragged and dusty due to the smoke. Finally Typhlosion's legs gave in and it fell down unconscious as well.

Ash picked up his Pikachu while Jimmy returned his starter to its pokeball after appreciating for a job well done.

"Do you guys know how incredible that was?", Barry exclaimed running towards them followed by Dawn and Marina. "I'd fine amyone to watch a battle like that"

"Too bad it ended in a tie", Marina joined him.

"Yeah, but I really enjoyed every moment of it", Jimmy said.

"Looks like you got yourself a new rival, Ash", Dawn chimed in.

"Yeah, you can say that", Ash smiled sheepishly before looking at Paul. "Hey Paul, I never thought you would stay till the end. Anyway what do you think about the battle?"

"It wasn't a surprise", Paul replied blankly before standing up and walking towards the group. "The outcome was pretty obvious"

"Are you kidding me?", Barry screeched. "It was a great battle! But I have to admit that it was nowhere near as good as our battle"

"Oh please, with you losing all the time It's getting bored", Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I would appreciate if you return my Vulpix back", Paul narrowed his eyes at the helpless girl."So that I can leave"

"Oops sorry", Dawn let go of the little fox Pokémon from her hands blushing sheepishly.

"Anyway, It's getting late", Ash commented glancing at the setting sun."Paul, are you going to leave the town at this time?"

"I got my gym badge. There's no reason for me to stay here anymore", Paul replied in his stoic expression. "If it weren't for your battle I would've left earlier"

He glanced at his Vulpix signalling that they are leaving. The fox Pokémon began following its trainer towards the exit of the forest.

"We need to get the tents ready as well", Marina announced.

"What? You're not staying in the Pokémon center?", Barry asked pointing the question towards Jimmy.

Jimmy shook his head.

"Well then, I'll help you with the tents", Barry declared yearning a surprised look from everyone.

"Barry, you mean... ", Ash began.

"Yup, I'm going to travel with Jimmy. We have a lot of catching up to do that is if you don't mind", Barry asked hesitantly.

"No problem Barry", Ash said cheerfully. "I'm sure we would bump into each other often. What do you think Dawn? "

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Jimmy and Marina though", Dawn said playfully.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!?"

Jimmy laughed.

"Sure. It's no problem", Marina replied politely.

"That's settled then. It's better if we start to... ", Barry paused when his eyes landed on a munchlax trying to steal a sandwich from his backpack which lay under a tree.

"Hey, that's mine!", he yelled.

Munchlax flinched when it realized that it has been caught in the act. It poked its tongue out towards Barry and began running into the forest with the sandwich in its hands.

"YOU LITTLE THIEF GET BACK HERE", Barry began chasing after the Pokémon. He was practically fuming with rage.

"Okay, with Barry in the group we should start running now if we want to catch up with him", Jimmy laughed.

"I hope he is okay", Marina said looking at the direction he took off.

"Nah, he'll be alright", Ash assured her. "Come on Dawn, let's go"

Both the trainers were on their way to the Pokémon centre after parting ways with Jimmy and Marina. Dawn walked silently her bright blue eyes focusing on the almost setting sun. She really wanted to talk to Paul. But with her friends around her, she didn't get the chance to do some private talk. She may not know him as much as his brother but she knew him well enough to say that he would never open up to her with people around them. She still had conflicting emotions over him. She wasn't sure if he remembered their last encounter when she was in Veilstone city running errands for her mother. But she remembered every moment of it! It was the day she saw his other side. It was the day she found out that he's something more than a heartless jerk. It was the day that changed her perspective of him upside down.

I hope I can meet him soon. She thought. A moving hand blocking her eyesight brought her back to reality.

"Dawn, I have been calling you for a whole minute", Ash said in a high pitched voice impatiently. "What's wrong with you?"

"U-um", Dawn stuttered blinking her eyes repeatedly till his words sink into her brain. She realized that they had stopped walking. "N-no, I'm perfectly alright"

"I guess you need some rest", Ash let out an audible sigh lowering his head. "You know It's weird how our gang is splitting. First Brock and then Barry"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, but we are sticking together aren't we? Besides Misty said she'll be joining us"

"I know", Ash's head jolted up while grinning madly. Something inside Dawn warned her that it is going to be something terrible.

"We can ask Paul to travel with us!"

Truth be told I'm not satisfied with this chapter. Initially I planned to include a scene between May and Drew but the battle scene took a lot of space and I had to move it to the next chapter (Maybe I should've shortened the battle). Anyway it's official that Barry is leaving and Misty will be joining the group (after a while) though Barry will be there in a lot of important scenes. Looks like Ash is planning on getting Paul to travel with him and Dawn. Will Ash be able to convince Paul? What's going on between Dawn and Paul? What is Dawn hiding? What is Cynthia hiding? What is that ancient artifact Team Galactic is talking about? And finally who the hell is Xander? Phew... There are so many questions to be answered. Brace yourself because from next chapter, the story is going to take different turns. So stay tuned and don't forget to review.


End file.
